All I Have To Give
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: AMy is an abusive relationship. Who wil she turn to for love and comfort?


Title: All I Have To Give.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Matt and Amy own themselves.  
  
Summary: Amy is in an abusive relationship. She eventually finds comfort in her best friend.  
  
  
  
I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
  
I don't have a fancy car,  
  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know…  
  
But if you were my girl…  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart  
  
  
  
Sometimes, it's hard to really understand love. You often wonder if the person you're currently with is 'the one'. But sometimes, your perfect soul mate is right under your nose; you just never realise it. Amy felt like that about her boyfriend, Adam Copeland. They'd been friends for a while until he asked her out. She had to admit, she was surprised, but after months of being single, she agreed. Admittedly, it wasn't the best of relationships, but she didn't really care. There was no spark between them, but Amy could never meet anyone because of her job so she didn't leave him, it was good enough for now. That was until he became physically abusive. She thought she was being weak by not escaping the relationship but at the same time, she was too scared to leave him.  
  
It was their seven-month anniversary. Deep down, Amy had always been a bit of a romantic and expected Adam to do something special but instead, she couldn't have been more wrong. Amy was up in her hotel room, waiting patiently for him. Around two in the morning, he came in, drunk. He saw Amy but instead of kissing her, he pulled her from the bed and shoved her to the floor. He gripped her wrists, holding her to the ground. He kissed her roughly then sucked her neck brutally before biting deep into her skin, letting blood trickle form the cut. She tried to escape from his grasp but instead he tore her clothes off.  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
"Adam, please stop," she begged.  
  
"Oh poor Amy. I thought you were supposed to be tough. You're weak and pathetic, not to mention fat and ugly," he hissed, the words ripping at her heart. He picked her up and threw her against the wall, punching and kicking her until she was bleeding and badly bruised in various places. He forcefully had sex with her then fell asleep. She wept silently, her body aching and sore. She quietly climbed from the bed and pulled her clothes on. She didn't care about her face, caked with dried and new blood, along with the tears. Amy knew exactly where she was going, Matt's room. It was time to tell someone. After five months of beatings, she couldn't take it any longer. Matt was the one who could console her. She somehow managed to get to his room, as she was so weak. Luckily, the door wasn't even shut properly. Entering the room, she crept over to the bed and shook him until he awoke.  
  
  
  
When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
  
Even listening to a word you say?  
  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away…  
  
Does he leave when you need him the most?  
  
Does his friends get all your time?  
  
Baby please, I'm on my knees  
  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine  
  
  
  
"Ames, is that you?" he asked, yawning. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. She hissed through the pain and he felt something cold and wet on his hand. "What the hell happened?" he enquired, once he had put the lamp on. Without saying anything, she collapsed in his arms. He embraced her protectively. "Baby, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"A little under five months. I had to tell you Matt. It's killing me inside. He forced me to have sex with him tonight. It was horrible," she sobbed heavily onto his chest. He held her until she calmed down then cleaned her up as she told him what had happened. That night, she slept peacefully in his arms. He caressed her body gently. There was something about Matt that made her smile. He was protective of her yet let her do her own thing. But right now, he wanted to guard her from Adam. He wanted to kill him for hurting the woman he loved. Matt would never touch a woman like that, especially Amy. He noticed that she had become distant and would start to cry for no reason over the past few weeks, but now he knew.  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
The next morning, he woke up to find Amy already gone. He sighed, knowing where she was…back with Adam. 'Why are you doing his to yourself, Ames?' he thought to himself. He then noticed a piece of paper by his duffel bag, a note of some sort. He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
'Matt,  
  
Thank you for last night. While we were sleeping, you soothed away the pain. I had no one else to turn to but you. I had to leave. Adam would have had a fit if he found me gone. I'll see you at the arena later.  
  
Love always, Amy.'  
  
Matt knocked on the door to Adam and jay's locker room. Jay came to the door and greeted him happily but he was in no mood. He entered and saw Amy on the bench, curled in a ball. Through her face didn't show it, her eyes were filled with the pain. She smiled widely when she saw Matt. They hugged tightly until Adam came out of the bathroom. It took all his strength not to beat him to a bloody pulp but Amy's facial expression was begging him not to. She dragged him over to the corner, out of earshot from Adam and Jay.  
  
"It's okay. He bought me a bunch of flowers to Ame up for everything and promised it was the last time," she assured.  
  
"Ames, it'll happen again unless you leave him," he pleaded with his eyes. She placed a finger to his lips, shushing him. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to their own locker room. There, she just curled up against him as he held her, kissing her forehead every once in a while. It was so peaceful and quiet between them. Matt wanted to stay like that forever, with Amy. But he knew it wasn't to be. After an hour, they needed to get ready for Raw. She was dressed in her usual white baggy pants and purple sparkly top, her thong showing through. As he watched er chat with Stephanie, he couldn't help but fall in love all over again. Her fiery red hair swayed down her back, her laugh ringing in his ears like a song. There was only one word to describe Amy: perfect. He was in love…yet he couldn't tell her.  
  
  
  
To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more-inside  
  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love  
  
I have inside... I love you  
  
And I will give it to you  
  
All I can give, all I can give  
  
Everything I have is for you  
  
But love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
The weeks slowly passed, each day, Matt consoling her as she cried after Adam had hit her. He wanted to kiss the tears away for her, tell her what he felt for her, that he could gave her the greatest gift of all: love. But he couldn't. But one Sunday, he was watching TV with some mates when everything came to a head. Adam had taken her put, only to flirt with other girls in front of her then hit her when she wanted to go home. When they were driving home, she refused to have sex with him to 'spice things up,' as he had so put it. He stopped the car, and beat her up then left her in the cold, wet streets. Amy tried with all her strength to walk back to the hotel but the journey was too far. She collapsed on the floor, bleeding and crying. She then saw a phone box and somehow managed to reach it, immediately ringing Matt's cell phone.  
  
"Matt, can you please come and get me?" she pleaded through sobs.  
  
"Ames? Baby, where are you?" he asked urgently. "Tell me where you are and I'll be there."  
  
"I'm about nine blocks from the hotel." With that, the money ran out. She placed the receiver back and curled into a ball in the phone box. Within ten minutes, Matt arrived. He collected Amy in his arms the moment he got there. He wrapped his jacket around her soaked body and gripped her to him. 'I should have done something sooner,' he cursed him. He gently stroked her cheek, rubbing away some of the blood. He kissed her cheeks, making the tears vanish. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Adam had never treated her like this before. Then it hit her; Matt was her soul mate. He had always protected her, he knew when she was in trouble, he tended to her, listened to her, and cared about her. Adam had never done any of these things. Realising this, she pressed her lips to his. It shocked him at first but then he instantly responded, being careful to care for her needs. They were both soaked but nothing mattered anymore but them being together, as one in that kiss.  
  
"Matt, tonight I realised that you are the one for me. You were always three, right under my nose; I just never looked down until tonight. You are the one I love," she said, making his heart smile.  
  
"I've waited forever to hear you say that. I loved you for so long. I know Adam bought you all those expensive gifts but the only present I present I can give to you is love," he replied, kissing her again, passionately but softly. They stood there, the rain crashing on the glass, kissing tenderly, but most of all, in love. They had finally found each other. But Matt knew all she needed was to be loved and that was what he was going to give her.  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give... to you  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give... to you  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give... to you 


End file.
